Grills for outdoor cooking, such as rotisserie grills, can be very large in size. Thus, it may be impractical to leave outside. However, to store the grill indoors may require a lot of square footage, and in addition, the large size may make it difficult to move the grill back and forth between storage and use.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved grill that requires less space when being stored.